Three Hyugas of Destiny
by Zeppex
Summary: Naruto is a Hyuga. Hinata, Neji and Naruto all have a part of Kyubi in them. What is this a new Byakugan. What will happen when they are taken away from Konoha. Will they ever return, and if they do will they be enemies or friends. NH Chp6 is up enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 1: The Three of Destiny are Born_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

Well this is my third fanfic, I hope you guys like it. Drop a review and let me know what you think. thnx

_**Prologue**_

_There was a meeting taking place at the Hyuga compound, it was a meeting of the greatest importance. The highest ranks of Hyuga were present at this meeting, from elders, the clan head, to the Hyuga operatives in other countries. The meeting was to discuss an event that was to come soon, the birth of three Hyugas with unimaginable power. The event was foretold in the Hyuga sacred texts, that were guarded around the clock, not even the clan head had seen them. The texts talked about three children who would be born into the Hyuga clan. Who would usher in a new level of power to the Hyuga clan, in a sense they were to be the saviours of the clan. The texts also said the three would consists a girl and two boys and that one of the boys would only be half Hyuga. The texts aswell said that the three would bring new jutsus and abilities to the Hyuga clan. The texts also went on to explain how the children must be protected, for with their birth. There would be a Hyuga who was to be greatest evil the world had ever known. Many of the Hyugas at the meeting were doubtful of the sacred texts to say the least._

_There was just one thing from the texts that seemed to interest all the Hyugas. That was, that the three Hyugas had the potential to activate a new form of the _**Byakugan**_. They were all startled as the elder read about the abilities of this new Byakugan. This form of the Byakugan allowed the user to close the chakra points of an enemy, with just looking at the points. The elder then continued to read that was not the most devistating ability, with practice the user could develope the ability to destroy the chakra points with just looking at them. Thats the ability that amazed all the Hyugas, with these abilities these Hyugas would never have to fight at close combat. This Byakugan though was very difficult to obtain it required the user to suffer something, that most people would not wish on their worst enemy._

_The elder then got up and said this only happens every five hundreds, and that these children would have to be protected with their lives. The elder then pointed at Hiashi, Hizashi and Hitomi, they were three of the top ranked Hyugas there. Hiashi was the head of the clan, Hizashi was the second ranked in the clan, and Hitomi was the wife of the Yondaime hokage. Most of the Hyugas there were abit shocked that the elder pointed them out. Everyone knew Hitomi was pregnant, but not all knew that Hiashi's and Hizashi's wives were pregnant aswell. The elder then stated that them three were gonna have children soon, and that if they didn'y believe him. All they had to do is look at Hitomi she was pregnant and that her child was to be only half Hyuga. Then it clicked to all the Hyugas present that this could be true. The elder seemed to be on top of it all, he stated that all there would be born around the same day. He also went on to say that he had a bad preminition, that something terrible would happen before or after their births. He also said that they had to keep vigilance, for the Hyuga that would be the greatest evil the world ever knew. When he said that all the Hyugas at the meeting looked at each other, it could be any of them. _

_The elder then sat down and told them the name of the new Byakugan, it was the _**Velfasti Byakugan**_. They all took it pretty well, and then elder concluded that meeting was over, and to protect these children._

The head Hyuga Family House:

There were two brothers in the house, discussing their lives and their comming events. They were drinking sake and eating rice cakes, having a good time for a change, they didn't get along that well. That was because Hiashi had become very cold, ever since his first wife had died, that union spawned his oldest daughter Hiema.

"Brother do you think what the elder said was true" asked Hizashi to his brother.

"It was in the sacred texts, so I belief it is true, but I tell you this right now, I don't want a half Hyuga in this family" Hiashi said almost screaming.

"Well brother I don't know about you but I think this thinking of yours will only bring stife to the clan, plus the kids father is the Hokage" said Hizashi back to his brother.

"No, no Hyugas should be pure of blood, only Hyuga blood and only Hyuga blood do you understand me Hizashi" screamed the now irrate Hiashi.

Hizashi then got up and looked at his brother, and just simply shook his head and walked out the house. Hiashi was shocked his brother had never walked out on him, Hiashi then looked at his brothers direction with killer intent.

Three day laters:

It was a very cold night in Kohoagakure no Sato, the village was in high alert. There had been reports from other smaller villages in Fire Country that Kyuubi no Yoko had been on the rampage. The leaders of the villages had prepared of the worst, they knew if the Kyuubi came to Konoha man lives were going to be lost.

"Sarutobi, I'm a be a father, I still don't believe it, I'm so excited" said the Yondaime to the Sandaime.

"Heh, Arashi I'm very happy for you and your wife Hitomi, you child will bring you even closer then you already are" said Sarutobi to his young successor.

The pair continued to talk for hours til they heard, the villages sirens begin to go off. The sirens singaled the village was under attack, the to hoped it was from an enemy village. There hopes were not answere for when they looked from a window in the Hokage mansion, there he was in all its glory Kyubi no Yoko. The giant demon fox was ravishing the village, waves of shinobi would to it, only to be sent back either crippled or dead.

"Sarutobi lets go, we have to defend the village at all cost, I will not let this village fall" said Arashi to the old Hokage

"Yes Arashi lets go for Konoha... but before Sarutobi finished talking, they were interrupted by an ANBU.

"Please excuse me, our lines are barely holding agaisnt the demon, we need your help Hokage-sama, oh and Hokage-sama your child was born a few mintues ago"

"Very well, Arashi I will go to fight the demon, you go see your child quickly, and then quickly joins us in the battlefiled" said the elder Hokage.

"But, but Sarutobi I can't, I have to protect the village" said a very sadden Arashi.

"No Arashi you will go, do this for me" and with that elder Hokage was gone to fight the demon fox.

Arashi fell to the ground crying, "damn you Sarutobi this is my cause not yours".

He then regained his composure, and at high speeds went to the hospital. When he got there, he was sad and excited at the same time, he quickly went to maternity room. The room was very crowded, it was also serving as a room to treat injured shinobis, who had been injured by the demon fox. Arashi was destroyed by the sight of his fellow villagers all in pain and dying. Arashi quickly came to and went up to a nurse "excuse me, may you show me where my wife and child are at"

"I'm so sorry Hokage-sama, your child is this way but your wife did not survive the birth"

If Arashi was already destroyed, this news just completely killed his world, he didn't show no emotion though, he just followed the nurse. When the nurse finally arrived to where the child was, she pointed him out to Arashi. Arashi quickly went up to the child and picked him up, it was a boy. The nurse then said before she left "Hokage-sama before your wife passed, she said if you could name the child Naruto." Arashi just smiled at her and at the child.

"So Naruto it is, you are my son, all I have left in this world to remind me of your mother, I love you"

In the same room as Arashi and Naruto, were two other man their wives who had given birth at the same time as Arashi's dead wife Hitomi did. It was none other then the two most powerful Hyugas in the village, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga. Each man was holding a baby, Hiashi was holding a lilttle girl, and Hizashi was holding a little boy. Then they quickly noticed Arashi standing there, he was a good friend of Hizashi but not so much Hiashi.

"Congratulations Hokage-sama" they said to Arashi.

"Thank you and congratulation to you too Hyuga-sama and Hizashi" said Arashi back to them.

They again together said in unison "we are sorry Hokage-sama for your loss" they said with down faces.

"Its ok I thank you, it'll be hard but Naruto and I we will have to pull through" said a sad looking Arashi.

The two Hyuga simply nodded at him in understanding, then suddenly an ANBU appeared before them. The ANBU was a wreck, he had blood covering most of his body, and his breathing was very sparatic. The two Hyugas and Arashi quickly went to him, to help stay up, he was falling down.

"Hokage-sama we need your help at the battlefield, we are loosing man rapidly and the demon is now half way into the village." "Please Hokage-sama go help us, with you there we will win for sure."

After the ANBU said them words he collapsed in their arms, and passed out from massive blood loss and pain he was in. Arashi quickly called a nurse to come help the ANBU, and then looked at the two Hyugas, singaling to them to come with him. They all quickly vanished, leaving in the hospital their three newborn children.

Midtown Konoha the Battlefield:

The battlefield was littered with leaf shinobi, some were dead, other were just to hurt to fight, and yet others were dying. The man were loosing morale quickly everything they tried against the demon, seemed to never work, they were begining to think they were all going to die. Sarutobi was trying his best too, but he wasn't what he used to be, he was much older now. For not for Sarutobi the demon most likely would have advanced further into the village. The demon in a rage went strait for Sarutobi, the old hokage barely escaped the charge, but he was injured, the demons chakra burned him. The demon saw Sarutobi down and when he was about to go in for the kill, Sarutobi vanished. The demon then found Sarutobi being held by a man with blonde hair, the man seemed to be taunting the demon, no human had even been faster then it. The leaf shinobi roared when they saw Konoha's Yellow Flash, their new Hokage. The morale instantly went up, how could they loose with the most power ninja in Konoha at their side.

"Sarutobi you have done good but this is our fight now"

"Hiashi, Hizashi will you two join me to kill this fould demon" said Arashi.

"Of course Hokage-sama, we are with you" they said together.

**YOU PATHETIC HUMANS, YOUR POWER DOES NOT COMPARE TO MINE, I SHALL DESTROY THIS VILLAGE AND EAT EVERY SINGLE LAS ONE OF YOU.** Roared the demon, as he was now facing Arashi, Hiashi and Hizashi.

"You two take the front legs and I'll go for the face" screamed Arashi at the two Hyugas with him.

They nodded in understanding and rushed towards the demons legs, as Arashi rushed towards the demons face. Once the two Hyugas got to the demons legs they began their move **Hakkesho Kaiten**. They began to spin rapidly, releasing chakra from their hands, making a chakra shield around themselves. They did to try disrupt the demon enough so Arashi could get an open shot at the demon. The force of their spin didn't do much to the demon's legs but it did cause the demon, to give its attention to them. Arashi took advantage of this and begin to make his handseals for his attack on the demon. Once the handseals were complete, Arashi unleashed his attack **Futon: Daitoppa** on the demon. Quickly there was an explosion of cutting wind aimed at the demons face. The attack simply hit the demon and did not face him in the on bit. The demon then flared some of his chakra sending the Hokage and the two hyugas flying. The man went flying into a nearby building, they were hurt but quickly recovered. They gathered themselves around each other to try to come up with a new plan off attack. When he saw the three gather, Sarutobi quickly ruched towards them.

"Look this is a loosing battle, our attacks simply can't hurt him, but I do have away to stop this" said Arashi.

"You can't be thinking, what I think you are Arashi" cried Sarutobi"

"Yes Sarutobi there is no other way, but I'm going to need two volunteers, for the Kyubi is essentialy three demons in one, three tails are of fire element, three are of water element and the final three tails are of earth element. For my jutsu to work I will require, two man to sacrifice themselves with me, Hiashi and Hizashi are you with me" said a rushing Arashi.

The two Hyugas looked at him and nodded "we are with you Hokage-sama."

"One more thing, even with our sacrifice, will you allow me one more sacrifice." "Will you allow me to put part of the demon in your new born children, I'm going to do this to my Naruto." "I can not simply just go grab another kid and do this to them." "So will you allow me my brothers."

The Hyugas looked at each other, and then there was a long silence, then they turned to look at Arashi. "Yes to save the village we will allow it"

Arashi padded each one on the back and said "Thank you" and the he promtly vanished he has used **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to teleport to the Hospital. Once he was at the hospital he appeared before Naruto and said "please forgive me" Then he went to the window and bit his thumb to draw blood, and begin to make hand seals for his jutsu **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. When completed his handseals and slammed his hand on the ground, outside the hosptial spawned the leader of all toads the massive Gamabunta. The giant toad roared, "DID YOU SUMMON ME, ARASHI."

"Yes bunta I did, I need your help for one last time, we must save Konoha" said a grim Arashi.

By this time Gamabunta could see the Kyubi destroying Konoha. "I'm with you my friend here and forever" said the giant toad boss.

Arashi then turned to go back to Naruto, but before he reached his son, he made a genjutsu that caused everyone to sleep in the room. He then went to Naruto and picked him up, and the went to the other two Hyuga babies and picked them up aswell.

"I'm sorry ladies please forgive me from the bottom of my heart" said Arashi with tears comming from his eyes.

Arashi then quickly ran up to Gamabunta, and told him to rush towards the demon fox. When Gamabunta jumped up towards the demon fox, there was an enormous fireball that hit the hospital. The hospital was leveled, killing everyone in it, Hiashi and Hizashi stared in horror. Right before they started to loose it Gamabunta arrived next to them with Arashi and their children.

"I'm sorry about your wives I just saw what happened" said Arashi. The two Hyugas just looked at him and nodded sadly.

"You can't do this Arashi" cried Sarutobi, as he grabbed Arashi from the shoulders.

"Decision had already been Sarutobi, don't worry with this sacrifice Konoha will survive.

"Arashi I never liked you, but now I see you are a man of honor, please forgive" said Hiashi.

Arashi just looked at Hiashi and smiled at him. He gave them each their children and they climbed on top of Gamabunta.

"Bunta I need you to grab on to him for sometime" said Arashi to the toad boss.

Gamabunta then reached Kyubi, and grabbed on to him with a his might. Arashi then began to make hand seals for the **Shiki Fujin**. As he complete his seals, behind him appeared the death god Shinigami. He then told the two Hyugas to grab his shoulder from each side, then he finally completed the jutsu. The death gods scythe then came down on the Kyubi making him vanish instantly. At the same time the death god pulled the souls out of the two Hyugas and Arashi. There huge burst of light then, and there was three spheres of light above them. There was a red one, a blue one and a brown one, the spheres then rushed into the babies making them cry.

"I'm sorry Naruto"

"I'm sorry Neji"

"I'm sorry Hinata"

With that the three man began to collapse, with there children in hand. Gamabunta then grabbed them with his tongue and put them down near Sarutobi.

The leaf shinobi were cheering, the kyubi was gone the fourth had done it. The they noticed the three dead bodies near Sarutobi, to their surprise it was Hiashi, Hizashi and the fourth. They all were shaken could not belief, what their eyes were seeing.

"Sarutobi I entrust these children to you, they will have have a very difficult live ahead of them, they have little to no family left, please protect them" said the might Gamabunta, with that he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Five years laters the Present:

There at the Hyuga compound were three children. There was Naruto with blonde hair, whisker marks, and blood red pupiless eyes. There was Neji with long black hair, whisker marks, and brown pupiless eyes. There was Hinata with short indigo hair, whisker marks, and blue pupiless eyes. The children were always very well protected, after all they were the three of legend. They had no idea they each carried apart of Kyubi. There was only one person who treated them badily, the head of them Hyuga clan Hiema.

Later that day, Hiema spoke with a man in dark clothing.

"I want you to take them with you, and leave them rot somewhere in the deserts of Wind Country." "Trick them into that you are getting them jutsu scrolls, they love those things, they fall for it for sure." "Here is your pay, after this I never want to see you again." said Hiema to the man in dark clothing.

The simply nodded and went on his way.

Naruto, Neji and Hinata were playing, when the dark clothed man approached them, they were at the local Konoha park. The guards of the children were no where in sight.

"Hey kids do you like jutsus, would you like to learn a new one." he asked them

They simply jumped for joy and said yes, they grabbed on to them and said teach us. The man then man then removed his hat, and showed them his red eyes, and with the children fell to the ground. He promptly picked them up, and jumped up for sure heading out of Konoha.

Middle of the night int he Hyuga compound.

Go to the Hokage now, that Naruto, Neji and Hinata can not be found.

Somewhere in Fire Country a man with red eyes carried the three children, but he was not headed towards wind country he was headed it seemed towards Mountain country.

Back in Konoha:

_Thoughts of Hiema:_

_Yes, now no one can oppose my rule, I was sure that the damn elders would have made the clan leaders as soon as the they came of age, and showed any promise of fulfilling the legend._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Well thats it for chapter 1 / proluge hope you guys liked it._

_And if anyone has a similar idea to my Byakugan idea please let me know. I'll give you credit for it, I haven't one like that yet, so I used it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 2: The Departure of a Noble Clan_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

This chapter is gonna reveal some very important things to the plot line. I hope you guys like it, drop me a review. Thnx. Oh and sorry for the wait guys.

**CHAPTER: 2**

_Thoughts on an Elder Hyuga:_

_How can this happen, all is lost, we Hyuga have failed our ancestors of past. Now all the prophecies will never come true, how could we have been so naive. These children were supposed to bring peace, save the Hyuga, bring us the new _**Byakugan**_. How can this happen after all these years, we protected them without fail. Will this lead to Konoha's downfall, I hope not, for I do not want this to be on Hyuga hands. As for the searches they all seem to be for no avail, we have even sent out the best Hyugas around. Is Konoha not even trying, this must be top priority, no one before the Hyugas of prophecy._

"Elder"

"Elder"

"Elder"

A very young Hyuga was in one hell of a rush trying to get the Elder's attention.

"You know its not nice to sneak up on people, and also to interrupt there train of thought" said the elder.

"Elder the Hokage wishes to see you, I belief Hiema-sama is already there with him" said the panting Hyuga.

"Very well, if that is all, I will be there shortly, you may leave my sight now" said the elder in a very Hyuga way.

The young Hyuga quickly disappeared, but the elder did catch his face before he left, it had a smile.

_Who would smile at a time like this..._

:One hour in the past:

A man suddenly appeared from the ground in Hiema's chambers. He was tall, had very pale skin and had long black hair. Hiema saw him, and just gave a smile of pleasure or maybe it was smile of respect. The man approached her, as he got closer to her, she got up and was embraced by him. While there were in there embrace, the man stuck out his very large tongue and licked her cheeck. During this time she just kept smiling, then she pulled away from him and then she returned the lick, her tongue was not as overly large though. After their little engagement they both were smiling, and then proceeded to sit down.

"It has been awhile Hiema, you look more lovely then before."

"And you look as sinister as ever, my plan is working to perfection as we speak."

"That is good to hear, are the brats taken care off then?"

"Yes they are, they were disposed off, no one knows what happened but me."

"Good now, to the second phase of our plan, the Hyuga must leave Konoha."

"Yes I will get to that shortly, I will blame all of this on Sarutobi, and then say because of that the Hyuga will leave Konoha."

"Very well, I'm sure most Hyuga will follow you, but what of the elders they will remain loyal to Konoha."

"Don't worry about them, they will be taken care off before the day is over."

"I don't want any off this to lead to me just yet, I must remain in the shadows."

"Of course not, no one will of your involvement, so what of Sarutobi."

"That old fool his end will come soon, as for now don't pay him much attention, just get the Hyuga out og Konoha."

With his last words said the pale man began to melt into the ground, with a smile that could kill a person a thousand times over.

_Thoughts of Hiema:_

_Good_

_Good_

_Good, now all I have to do is kill these damn elders and no one can oppose my desion to leave Konoha. I will have Konoha at my knees, before this night is over, for I am Hiema Hyuga the strongest Hyuga off all._

:Somewhere in the border of Mountain Country:

Three small Hyuga were begining to wake up, they were laying down next to a small camp fire. The man with the red eyes stood besides them, watching over them with great vigilence. The three small Hyugas were finally awake when they saw their captor, they were startled to say the least. The three children, gathered against each other, huddled, they looked up at them and said together.

"Are you gonna hurt us mister"

The man just laughed, and got closer to them, he eventually sat down next to them. The man then made a few handseals and his red eyes vanished, and his total appearance changed. He was now a bit taller, he had whire hair and had red marks on his cheeks.

"I will not harm young ones, I will protect you for aslong as I live" said the man with a new face.

"What you mean you wont hurt us, from what I can tell, you kidnapped us" said the boy with brown eyes.

"Yes Neji is right..." He was cut off quickly.

"Naruto don't scream, we don't know how he will react" said Neji

"Meh... Neji you are so up tight, are you sure you are five years old" screamed Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun please calm down" said the little girl.

"Arghhhhhhh... Hinata its ok, we are Hyuga, we will be ok" said a smirking Naruto.

The man with white hair, quickly stood up, and looked at them.

"Shut up thats enough, stop the bickering"

He then quickly pulled out three kunai from his holster. The three children were startled when they saw this and stood up. They began too take a few steps back, and looked up at then man with fear in their eyes.

"You said you weren't going to hurt us" said Naruto

"Mmm-mister?"

"Hinata don't bother he is an enemy" said Neji to his cousin.

The man then quickly launched his kunai at the three children, the kunai were comming at them at incredible speeds. The man made sure to aim the kunai at non vital areas of their bodies. At the sight of kunai comming at them, the children just closed their eyes waiting for the impact. The impact never came, the man was shocked at what he saw. There infront of the children, there were three barriers. A barrier of fire in front of Naruto, a barrier infront of Neji a barrier of earth and infront of Hinata a barrier of water. The kunai were on the ground now, they were stopped by the barriers. The three Hyugas opened their eyes to see the barriers before them. The barriers were like walls, they were intense, they had not yet subsided.

_Thoughts of the man with white hair:_

_Unbelievable they have a protective shield, it must be the Kyubi in them. The shield is so fast, I threw the kunai at them with a my strength yet the shield was faster. Also each shield is a different element, this could also explain the color of there eyes. So I assume, they all have a different part of Kyubi in them, fire, water, earth. This is unreal, not only does the Kyubi protect them, but they are the legendary Hyugas the carriers of the Velfasti Byakugan._

His train of thought quickly came to an end...

"What is your problem old man, why are you throwing kunais at us" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto becareful, we don't want to die here" said a paniced Neji.

"Neji we can take this man, we are Hyuga we can not die here"

"You are right we can do this, Hinata get behind us"

With that said Hinata quickly got behind Naruto and Neji, the man just laughed at them. He then quickly sat down, and smiled at them, and gestered them to sit down.

"What is your problem, you just tried to kill us and now you want us to sit with you" screamed Naruto at them man.

"Look you idiot, like I said before I will not kill you, I will protect you with my life, I just wanted to test something out" said the man.

Neji and Hinata giggled a bit, for they knew it wasn't the first time someone called Naruto an idiot.

"Pfftt... I'm no idiot but I just don't take kindly to people trying to kill us" said a more calm Naruto.

"Please sit down now, and listen to me and I promise to teach you some really cool jutsus" exclaimed the man.

With a mention of cool new jutsus, the three dropped their fighting stances and rushed towards the man, and sat next to him. Their faces were that of kids begging their parents for toy. The man just laughed, and smiled at them.

"Well, well now listen to me, I want no interruptions from any of you, expecially you blondie. From now on I will be your guardian, I will protect you from all. You will learn from me, I will teach you all I know, I will make you all into something your fathers would be proud off. I'm sure you three have heard before, that you are the three of destiny, the three Hyugas who carry the Byakugan of destiny. I will help you all I can to unlock that Byakugan, I give you my word."

"Now tell me about your lives, I want to know how you were treated"

Naruto quickly jumped up "our lives have been ok the Hyugas always treated us nice, well except for Hiema."

"Y-yes when it rained she made us sleep out in the rain, in the Hyuga training grounds" studdered Hinata.

"She always told us the reason our fathers died was because of us" said a sadden Neji.

"So tell me did she ever harm you, did she ever hit you" said the man with white hair.

"Yes she always hit us, but the Elders didn't like it but she told them it was to make us strong" cried Naruto.

"hmm..."

"So I take it your little shields didn't activate when she hit you"

The three Hyugas all said together "no they didn't when she is around us, we tend to feel really weak."

_Thoughts of the man with white hair:_

_Hmm, this sure is interesting, Hiema is stronger then I thought. Well if I remember correctly the legend of the Hyugas of Destiny, there would be another who would bring unimaginable horrors. Could Hiema be this person, for Konoha I surely hope not._

"Stand up you three, come close to me, now tell me did she ever do anything else you" said the man.

All three together "well what hurt more then beatings was she called us demons for aslong was we can remember."

In a very soft voice said the man "she will pay" the children didn't hear him.

"Hey... hey old man, you knew our fathers?" said a rather exstatic Naruto.

"Yes I did, they were great man, heroes to Konoha, oh and by the way my name is Jiraiya" said the man.

"Please to meet you Jiraiya-sama" said a blushing Hinata.

"Same" said a stoic Neji.

"Yeah nice to meet you old man" said a rather cocky Naruto.

"Why you little brat, I'm not old, I let you know women love me" said Jiraiya.

The three children were dumbfounded to say the least. _He is supposed to be our sensai, they all thought._

Present time in Konoha:

The elder Hyuga was approaching the door to the Hokage's office, when he heard screams.

"I blame you this on you Sarutobi, you are weak, if it wasn't for the villages weak defense they would still be here. You have failed the village as a leader and you failed the Hyuga, you have ruined us old man. We Hyuga sacrifice for Konoha, we give our lives for Konoha. And yet Konoha's Hokage sacrifices the most important Hyugas in exsistance."

"Now Hiema, I didn't not sacrifice anyone, we will get the children back I promise you"

"Shut the hell up Sarutobi, like I said i blame you for this. You are a bad leader, Konoha needs new leadership, a Hyuga would do, heh like myself. But today I don't seek to be Hokage, I come to tell you that Hyuga are leaving Konoha."

The elder had heard enough he decide to knock. As he knocked the screams stopped.

A very startled Sarutobi then said "please come in elder" for he knew who it was. The elder opened the door and quickly came into the room. The room was dead silent, no one was talking, Hiema was giving looks that could kill. The elder then decided to sit down at a chair directly next to Hiema, he also took the chance to talk.

"Any news on our children Hokage-sama?"

"I'm afraid not elder, we still have not found them" said a very sad Sarutobi.

"Elder I have good news, the Hyuga are leaving Konoha" said Hiema with a very sinister smile"

"What did you say, how can you say that its an outrage, the Hyuga are part of Konoha" said the elder.

"You fool, I knew would think like that, no matter I make the decisions" said Hiema.

With out warning, Hiema moved in behind the elder, Sarutobi didn't catch at all he was still in shock. He just kept thinking of children and the Hyuga leaving Konoha. The elder was startled, he just thought about what Hiema was planning. Then with a quick motion, Hiema powered her hand with chakra. Sarutobi did notice this "what are you doing Hiema." Hiema just smirked and put her hand behind the elders neck, the elder was frozen. Sarutobi got up and was about to jump over his desk.

"Now Sarutobi calm down, its all part of the plan. You will not interfere, if you do Konoha will suffer greatly, its your choice." Said Hiema with a smile that could make the most harden criminals cry in fear. Sarutobi was taken by this, and froze up.

_Thoughts Sarutobi:_

_Her father would be so disappointed in her. Where did I fail them, please forgive me._

"Now watch this Sarutobi" said Hiema. With a quick motion she pushed her, hand through the back of the elder's neck. The blow killed him instantly, Hiema then lifted the limp bloody body. The body dangled from her hand, it was hanging, with blood flowing from it like a water fall. Sarutobi was shocked, and irrate at the same time, how could he have not stopped her he thought. He went to strike Hiema down.

"If I were you Sarutobi I would stop, unless you want Konoha to suffer because of your stupidity" said a laughing Hiema.

Sarutobi was stopped dead in his tracks, he wanted to get at Hiema but at the same time he want to cause harm to Konoha. As Hiema saw Sarutobi stop, she just grinned and made a quick motion with her hand. The dead elder went flying from her hand, there was a huge geyser of blood when it came off from her hand. There was so much spilled on the floor, there was even blood on Hiema and Sarutobi.

"Well I must go Sarutobi, don't send your ANBU after me or anyone for that matter. Like I told you if you do harm will come to Konoha, and don't try to stop the Hyuga from leaving." Said Hiema as she was vanishing into the air.

Sarutobi fell to his knees, with tears comming down from his eyes. He was destroyed, Hiema had killed someone infront of him, the children were gone, and he had failed his heroes.

Minutes later at the Hyuga Manor:

There were nine dead elders, the chamber in which the elders had their meetings was covered in blood the whole floor. Every single elder had a gaping hole through their neck, and was branded with words "New Home." Hiema stood at the door to the room, admiring her handy work, she was drenched in blood from toe to head. In a matter of minutes she had killed every single elder the Hyuga had, now there was no one to oppose her decision to make the Hyuga leave Konoha. When she was tired of staring at dead bodies she turned around to leave, and noticed some blood on the door knob. She put her inxed finger on the blood, and then brought her finger to her mouth and ate the blood. Hiema then went to the training grounds of the Hyuga district, were most likely every single Hyuga in Konoha was at the moment. After a few minutes Hiema arrived at the training grounds. She had cleaned herself before hand, and changed clothing, she couldn't risk anyone figuring out what she had done.

"My dear Hyugas, I bring grim news to you, Sarutobi has given up on our children of destiny. He has not done enough, he has failed the Hyuga. Also He murdered one of our elders, for trying to pressure to make more searches for the three."

There were shouts of anger. "Traitor" "Kill the Hokage" etc... A young Hyuga was quickly running towards Hiema shouting "Hyuga-sama I bring terrible news."

When he finally reached her he whispered into her ear, telling Hiema something she already knew. Hiema acted as if she destroyed she fell to her knees, the young man quickly went to pick her up. He had picked her up, and then she motioned to him with a smile, he then quickly joined the crowd of Hyugas.

"This man here has brought me even more terrible news. He tells me that when he entered the chamber of the elders, they were all dead. Every single last one of them had a gaping hole through their necks, just like the elder Sarutobi killed infront of me. My people Konoha has betrayed us, let us not stay in this damn village any longer. Let us leave find a new home, til one day we can get our revenge on this village. Are you with me, will you follow me, to avenge our fallen people and show Konoha that the Hyugas are not to be messed with."

There was a loud scream, all the Hyugas said together "We will follow you to the end Hyuga-sama." Hiem was just gleaming, her plan was working to perfection.

"We leave in one hour, prepare your things. And also any Hyuga who stays behind, you become our enemy, a traitor to your clan. You will be killed on sight." Said Hiema with a passion like no other.

With about thirty minutes to go, Hiema gathered some of her most trusted confidants. "I want you to litter every single Hyuga building with exploding tags, and I also want you put tags only detectable with the Byakugan in the ANBU headquarters." She told her confidants with no remorse, she was gonna bring Konoha to its knees. The time came to leave, all the Hyugas were outside the gates to Hyuga district of Konoha. They seen Hiema approach them, and motion to start walking out Konoha and they did so without question. As they were walking Hiema motioned to her cofidants to see if the tags were in place, they nodded, the plan was set. The Hyuga walked to the main gate of Konoha, the villagers just stared at them, they had never an entire clan walk together. As the Hyuga were reaching the main gate all that awaited them was Sarutobi. Hiema laughed at this, she knew there was no way Sarutobi could stop them. Finally all the Hyuga had reached the main gate, they all gave Sarutobi looks that could kill. Sarutobi looked defeated and had red eyes he must have been crying, Hiema laughed at his sight. Hiema motioned the Hyuga to keep walking out the gate they obeyed, Sarutobi was shocked they obeyed without falter.

Hiema whispering to Sarutobi "told you I would make you pay." Then she proceeded out the gate aswell. Once every Hyuga was out the main gate, Hyuga turned around to look at Konoha one more time, then made a motion. Once the motion was done, her confidants made handseals under there robes. When they completed their seals the Hyuga district erupted into flames, with loud explosions. Minutes later with a few more handseals, the ANBU headquarters erupted into flames aswell. Sarutobi was shocked at the sight, all he could do was rush to help and see if there were any survivors. Hiema had planed this perfectly, most ANBU were at the headquarters since at this time they were in meetings. And another thing was that not many people knew the Hyuga had left, so that would interfere with people going to help the ANBU. Hiema motioned for one of her confidants to jump up to the gates and look at what had happened. When he returned he told her of the flames devouring the Hyuga district.

"My people our homes have been destroyed, like I told you Konoha betays us" yelled Hiema. The Hyuga were out raged they yelled to get revenge on Konoha. When Sarutobi arrived at the ANBU Headquarters he feared there would be no survivors. The medinin teams began to arrive, and look for survivers and find the dead. Hours passed no ANBU survivor was found, they were all dead, they attack had been very precise. Sarutobi was back in his office, the man was devastated, he could not belief the betrayal of Hyuga. His day was gonna get much worse when he got the reports. The medinin came in "here you are Hokage-sama" said the medinin. Sarutobi looked at the paper and quickly dropped it from his hand, he was crushed. The paper read as follows:

ANBU DEAD: 76

ANBU ALIVE: 0

ANBU REMAINING: 97

The Konoha ANBU was crushed, if any country wanted to invade or attack Konoha this was prime time thought Sarutobi.

Meanwhile in Mountain Country:

Jiraiya yelled at the three Hyugas "get up we are leaving, we are to meet my wife soon."

Well thats for chapter 2 hope you guys liked it. Oh and next chapter we meet the wife and the three faces of Kyubi, and a certain konoha ninja gets captured


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 3: The Wife and the Three Faces_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

Well wrote this chapter alot faster then my previous chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thnx. Oh one more thing I almost forgot, this chapter will have alot of humor trying to bring some fun into the story.

**CHAPTER: 3**

It had been three days since Jiraiya and the three Hyugas had left their camp site. They were finally approaching Jiraiya's house deep in Mountain Country. The house was incredibly secluded it was hidden in a valley. The valley was purely white, snow was all the eye could see, there were a few leafless trees around the house. There were enormous mountains on all sides all covered in white, one of the mountains was special though. At the middle of the mountain there were five monuments, which read First, Second, Fourth, Hiashi, and Hizashi. The figures were in perfect condition, there was no snow around them as if some jutsu kept the snow away. Finally they arrived at the house but before Jiraiya opened the door, he had a flashback.

_Flashback Jiraiya: A day before they arrived._

_"Hey old man whats that, its moving towards us" said the blonde Hyuga with fear in his voice._

_"Naruto its just a bear you idiot" said Jiraiya he was rather annoyed with Naruto for calling him an old man._

_Neji quickly jumped infront of Jiraiya and got into a fighting stance. Naruto did aswell he didn't want to be showed up by Neji, they were somewhat rivals. Hinata just stayed behind Jiraiya "be-becareful Naruto-kun and Neji-kun." Jiraiya just looked at the two little Hyugas infront of him he thought it might be funny seeing them try to handle the bear._

_"Do you guys have this" asked Jiraiya of the two Hyuga boys._

_"Duh"_

_The other just didn't answer, he had no time to play. The bear kept getting closer, the two boys were still holding their ground, they were not going to move. The bear was now maybe ten yards away, Naruto was sweating even though the area was freezing. Neji decided it was time to attack, he nodded to Naruto and they both activated their __**Byakugan**_. _They were now in their fighting stances as the bear got ever closer. They were now face to face the bear was but a yard away from the two Hyuga boys. Neji felt it was enough waiting so he charged the bear, as he charged the bear stood up on its two back legs. The bear gave out a powerful roar, it stopped Neji on its tracks but he still kep his fighting stance. Naruto didn't move on the other hand, he was just shaking at his spot no longer in his fighting stance. Jiraiya felt it was enough playing around, he made a quick Katon jutsu and scared the bear away. The bear left like a bat our hell, Neji just turned to face Jiraiya and gave a mean looking face. Jiraiya quickly smelled something in the air, it was acidic, then he looked at the shaking Naruto._

_"Naruto are you ok" Jiraiya asked the scared Hyuga. Naruto wouldn't talk to him, but something had changed he wa snow covering his midsection. Jiraiya noticed this and decided to get closer and investigate. When he finally reached Naruto he noticed Naruto had wet himself, urine ran down his legs._

_"What the hell a boy of your age, doing this" Jiraiya said this to Naruto almost laughing._

_Naruto quickly turned back to face him "hey old man don't try to insult me, it was a huge bear."_

_Neji was trying to keep a straight face, but even for him it was hard not to find amusement in the situation. Hinata in the other hand was a bit shocked by the situation._

_"Naruto-kun aare y-ou ok" she asked him with a worried face. Naruto just looked at her and nodded sadly. Jiraiya in ther other hand was now on the floor laughing his ass off, Neji by now just had a smirk._

_"Well kid I hope you dont freeze your privates off, that should keep you warm for now, hot liquid" said Jiraiya._

Back to Present:

Jiraiya's thoughts came to a halt when the door of his opened before him. There stood a young girl with short black hair, she was very beautiful. She looked at Jiraiya and just smiled "welcome home father." She quickly went to Jiraiya to embrace him, they hugged for awhile. Then she noticed the three Hyugas.

"Who are these children father" she asked Jiraiya almost demanding an answer.

"Shizune, these are the children of the Fourth, Hiashi and Hizashi" said Jiraiya to his daughtor. Shizune at hearing this hit the floor she was in utter shock, if there is such a thing. Jiraiya motioned them to go in the house, Shizune and the thre Hyugas obeyed and went inside. The house was very warm, everyone was pleased with this no more cold. Everyone had taken a seat by now, but Jiraiya who proceeded to find his wife. He found her in the kitchen, she was cooking up a storm, she always cooked more then she had too. He got right behind her and gave her a very nice firm hug, and kissed her right side of her neck. The woman simply smiled, she was overjoyed her husband had returned. The was hug was now released and she turned to face him and they were in another passionate kiss. This lasted a few minutes, til Jiraiya broke away to tell her about the three Hyugas.

"Tsunade, I must tell you, I brought three children with me. They are the children of the Fourth, Hiashi and Hizashi. I pretended to be an evil man onceI found out from the person I was pretending to be. That Hiema the leader of Hyuga clan wanted them dead, I could not allow our friends' children to die. So I'm thinking we should train these children for awhile and keep them save and one day return them to Konoha."

Tsunade took a step back, to take in all the information Jiraiya had just told her. She gave him a very big smile "your the man with the biggest hear of all my love." Jiraiya was happy, he knew she agreed with his decision.

"Jiraiya so are these the children of the Hyuga prophecy, you told me about before"

"Yes these children are them, oh and I don't know if you remember but they all have a part of Kyubi in them."

"How could I not remember Jiraiya I was there when it happened, sometimes I swear"

"Now, now Tsunade let me go introduce you to them." Tsunade simply nodded and they left the kitchen to the living room. Jiraiya and Tsunade were now in the living room where they saw their daughtor playing with the three Hyugas. They were play fighting, well Hinata had a pillow over her, Neji was just standing and Naruto was screaming his ass off.

"Hey you three, this is my wife Tsunade" said Jiraiya in a rather loud voice. The three Hyuga looked at her and were amazed at her beauty.

"Hello, I'm Tsunade pleased to meet you all" said the busty blonde.

"Wow those are big, old woman"

"Hi"

"Hh-hello Tsunade-sama"

Tsunades was pissed off now "Jiraiya what the hell have you been teaching this idiot." Jiraiya just smiled and prepared himself for a massive hit. Sure enough the hit came and Jiraiya went flying back into the kitchen. Tsunade then turned her attention to Naruto "so what was big kid." Naruto gulped and simply pointed at her overly large breast. That was a bad move for Naruto because after he pointed he went flying to land ontop of Jiraiya. Tsunade now had a grin running across her face, she was pleased with herself.

"Old man your wife is mean, I don't like her" said an aching Naruto.

"I know, I know kid, but she is truly an amazing woman" said Jiraiya back to Naruto.

Everyone was now cleaned up and were eating dinner. Naruto was eating like a pig, Neji ate like a normal person and Hinata well she was just picking at her food.

In mid dinner Naruto decided to scream out loud "so old man why you have a wife, I thought you said woman loved you." Jiraiya quickly chocked on his food and looked at Naruto and then looked at the incoming fist from Tsunade.

"Way to go urine boy" screamed Jiraiya at Naruto.

"Shut up old man, it only happened once, it was a huge bear"

"Tsunade, I think we have to make sleep with a diaper, he could pee the bed"

"Old man shut up, shut up, I'll beat you up"

"With what pee?"

Tsunade had enough and stood up "why don't both of you shut the hell up." They quickly listened they scared of her strength. Jiraiya then got up and had a serious look on his face.

"Come here you three, I want to introduce you to someone" said a very serious Jiraiya.

Everyone followed Jiraiya to the living room, where he had them all sit down.

"Hinata come here please" asked Jiraiya. Hinata did so but she was very nervous. When she reached Jiraiya, he put his hand over her head and released some chakra.

Inside Hinata's mind:

Jiraiya grabbed the startled and nervous little girl's hand and walked towards a massive gate before them. Hinata looked like she was about to pass out.

"Kyubi show yourself to us" asked Jiraiya. Suddenly a two massive blue eyes appeared behind the gate. Hinata hid behind Jiraiya and squeezed his leg tightly.

"Thank you for seei" but Jiraiya never got finish his sentence the Kyubi cut him off.

**"Haha, haha if this gate were not here we could go play fetch or something. Haha, maybe I could transform into a woman and prank some people. Haha, or we could go jump off trees and maybe we could go play in someones rice field. Haha, lets just go pranking people please, I'm bored its no fun in here."**

_Thoughts Jiraiya:_

_Is Naruto in here, what the hell, the shy one gets the humorous side of Kyubi._

Hinata by now had passed out and Jiraiya knew it was time to go. Jiraiya picked her up and made a handseal they were leaving.

**"Nuuuuuuuuuuuuu, stay I want to have fun, please stay with the funniest fox around."**

Jiraiya by now had returned to the real world and layed Hinata down. The he motioned at Neji to come to him, Neji did so but didn't really want too. Jiraiya repeated the process, so now they were inside Neji's mind. Neji unlike Hinata wasn't showing fear he walked alongside Jiraiya to the massive gate.

"Kyubi could you please show yourself to us" asked Jiraiya. But no one ever came to the gate after the initial plea to do so. So Jiraiya continued pleaing until finally two massive brown eyes appeared behind the gate.

"Ahh, there your are Kyubi" said a rather annoyed Jiraiya.

"Who is that" asked Neji.

**"I'm K--kyubi nice to mm-meet you Neji."**

_Thoughts of Jiraiya:_

_Ahhh, what the hell this guy gets the shy version of Kyubi._

Neji wasn't really impressed by Kyubi "hmm, you remind me of Hinata."

**"N-Neji can we be fffffff-friends, its so lonely in here."**

Neji got closer to the gate, causing the Kyubi to go furthur into the gate. Neji then looked at Jiraiya with a face that looked dumbfunded. Jiraiya then grabbed Neji and they head back to the real world.

**"N-neji-kun pppp-please visit me soon."**

Now back in the real world Jiraiya removed his hand away from Neji and layed him next to Hinata. Then Jiraiya looked at Naruto and motioned at him to come to him. Naruto was about to make a run for it but was quickly caught by Tsunade.

"No, no I don't want to pass out like them" said a screaming Naruto. Jiraiya simply laughed and put his hand over Naruto's head. Now inside Naruto's mind, Naruto was screaming like an idiot. Jiraiya grabbed him and they head towards the massive gates. Naruto seemed to calm down, he was scared but he didn't want to show it to Jiraiy.

"Kyubi can you honor us with your audiance" asked Jiraiya.

"Hey old man who you talking to" asked Naruto of Jiraiya.

"Just wait and see Naruto" said Jiraiya.

Then suddenly two massive blood red eyes appeared behind the gate.

**"Grrr. Who dares awaken me from slumber. Fate has me trapped in this place. Destiny has ruined me. Now who dares interrupt my fate." **The demon eyes shifted to look at the two people standing before it.

**"You dare interrupt my slumber and interrupt my fate. I should kill you for your rudeness, if it were not for my fate to be trapt here."**

_Thoughts of Jiraiya:_

_I didn't know Kyubi was into tarot and fate. Go figure even demons._

**"Now quite interrupting my fate and leave mortals."**

Naruto was shaking like a dishwasher would shake, Jiraiya grabbed him and they were off.

_Thoughts of Jiraiya:_

_Haha, it would have been funny if he peed in front of Kyubi._

Now back in the real world Jiraiya layed Naruto next to Neji and Hinata. Tsunade and Shizune looked a bit sad but knew it had to be done. Each one of them grabbed a kid and took them to a room. They covered them and then Tsunade made some handseals. The jutsu Tsunade made, was meant to explain to them why Kyubi was inside of them. It also told them that their fathers sacrificed themselves for Konoha, and that they were heroes for having the beast inside of them. The three adults looked at each other smiled, and walked out the room.

Hours later sometime in the middle of the night Naruto woke up for he was hearing noises. He couldn't really remember why he was in the room and why we was sleep. Then suddenly Tsunade's jutsu kicked in and he got all kinds of memories hitting him at once. He also remembered his meeting of Kyubi, but he didn't want to dwell in his thoughts. He wanted to go see where the noise was comming from. Naruto got up and headed towards the door, he opened the door and was now in the hallway. He followed the noise, to a door of another room that was at the end of the hallway. The noise was now not a noise, but it was grunts and moans and pleads for more. Naruto brought up some courage and slightly opened the door. Naruto was shocked as hell at he saw, he saw nothing but skin and white hair. Jiraiya was on top of Tsunade, Naruto could now hear the moans grunts clearly. Naruto quickly closed the door ever so silently, he didnt want to be caught. He walked back to his room and covered himself all the way above the head.

_Thoughts Naruto:_

_Eww, Jiraiya's marbles are covered in white fur or is it hair. Wait I don't have hair down their, but if I ever do will I have blonde fur there. Ewwwwwwwwwwww._

Naruto then proceded to throw up a little bit inside his throat.

The next day somewhere in the border of Fire Country to Sound Country:

The Hyugas were camping there, they had setup tents and camp fires all around. Hiema was awake by now, most of her Hyugas were still sleep. Hiema then walked of some and jumped into a tree where she came face to face. With man about her age, he were glasses and had greyish hair and had a huge smirk. The man handed Hiema a piece of paper and quickly began to melt into the tree. Hiema just smirked and head back to her Hyugas while reading the paper.

The paper:

KILL THE KONOHA COUNCIL.

Hiema went to the tent where all her confidants were sleeping at. She walked into the tent and woke them all up. They quickly got dressed and bowed to her, she just grinned at them. She motioned them to get up and to follow her. They walked until they were at good distance away from the camp sight.

A sadistic Hiema said "go to Konoha and kill the council." The man looked at her and simply nodded and bowed.

"Oh one more thing, I want Konoha at its knees no excuses. If you can't do it I'll personally kill you myself. Now go my warriors, and bring Konoha to its knees do it for the Hyuga way of life."

The confidants vanished into the air, and they were off to Konoha. Hiema was proud this would bring Konoha even furthur down to its knees. Even killing the Hyuga elders or the Hyuga leaving, wouldn't be as bad as this. Killing all the council would mean every single clan head would be dead, all the clans in Konoha would be in disarray. Hiema was just smiling, hoping that other countries would attack Konoha soften them up. For when her and her master lead the finall attack on Konoha. The attack she thought that would finally destroy Konoha, erase them from history. She salivated at the thought of how she would be holding Sarutobi's head while showing it to his people. Hiema just grinned and walked back to her people.

Meanwhile in Konoha:

Konoha was in mourning they had just had the burials of every Hyuga elder that murdered by Hiema. Many of the people of Konoha could explain why they Hyuga left and why the elders were killed. Some thought Hiema did this why others thought it was an iside job from Konoha to make the Hyuga leave. The clean up was also underway, the remains of the ANBU headquarters and the Hyuga district were still a scar in Konoha's face.

Konoha's Council Chamber:

"We must prepare for the worst, other countries could see this as a chance to attack us" said the leader of the Nara clan, Shikaku.

"I agree with him, these are bad times for Konoha" said the leader of the Inuzuka clan Tsume.

The two eldest council members never talked they just looked to see who may have had anything to do witht he Hyuga leaving Konoha. Then suddenly and older man screamed out loud.

"We must reinstate roots, and also check to see if Sarutobi had anything to do with murders of the Hyuga elders and if he had anything to do with them leaving"

"Danzou you Idiot, Sarutobi is a noble man he had nothing to do with it" said the leader of Yanamaka clan Inoishi. Danzou just looked at him with killer intent. Sarutobi then raised his hand saying the meeting was over. The council began to leave the chamber, but some murmurs could be heard. Some could be thinking that Danzou could be right, his little drama scene hit hard on other members. They wanted answers but were getting none. Sarutobi walked to his office, and sat at his chair when an ANBU rushed in.

"Hokage-sama I bring news Iwa and Cloud have signed and alliance treaty."

Sarutobi took the info in and nodded to the ANBU and motioned him to leave. He wanted to be alone, he thought to himself.

_So it begans our enemies are aligning themselves against us. They will comming for us I'm sure of it. Now I must prepare Konoha for the storm that is comming. We can not show any weakness, we have to fight to keep Konoha the beautiful place it is today. Also I hope the children are ok, I still can not believe i failed them._

Not even Sarutobi's pipe brought him a smile this day.

Meanwhile back at Jiraiya's house:

It was morning Shizune and Tsunade had made breakfast. Everyone was at the table but Naruto. Tsunade thought that was wierd the way she saw him eat before, she figured he would be the first one at the table.

"So where is Naruto" she asked the other two Hyugas, who were still not talking much. It was a rough day on them its not every day u learn you have a demon inside of you. They simply looked at her and motioned to the room, maybe he was still asleep. Suddenly the kitchen door opened, at the same time Naruto had his had over his eyes. He didn't want to see Jiraiya's furry marbles again. He sat on the chair to eat, and was sweating perfusely, he just had bad mental images. Tsunade came next to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto felt the hand and quickly jumped up and ran out the Kitchen. He ran to the leaving room and his under a coffee table that was in the leaving room. Jiraiya and Tsunade came into the leaaving room and found Naruto.

"Naruto whats wrong, please tells us" asked a worried Tsunade. He wouldn't talk but when he saw her reaching to pick him he talked.

"I saw his white furry marbles, he was on top of you, it was so wierd" said a very scared Naruto.

"Why you little pervert" said Tsunade as she picked up Naruto and threw him across the room. The she looked at Jiraiya and punched him across the face and he to went flying.

"Jiraiya you already rubbing off on this boy, tell me why the hell did _I_ marry you again" screamed a very irritated Tsunade.

"Tsunade baby, I love you, I promise you I didn't teach him anything" said a pleading Jiraiya. Tsunade wasn't buying it she simply walked out the leaving room while slamming the door.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "way to screw me urine boy." He proceeded to slap Naruto across the back of the head.

"What I do fur ball" and then another slap came.

"Get up today our training starts" said Jiraiya to Naruto. Naruto was overjoyed, and hugged the man.

Somewhere who knows where:

A paled face man recieved news that the Konoha council soon would be dead. He was overjoyed and made a licking motion with his overly large tongue.

Well thats it for Chapter 3 hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Training and Enemies Line up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 4: Training and Enemies Line up_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

Well here is the new chapter and like I always say I hope you guys like it.

**CHAPTER: 4**

It had been three days since Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune began the three young Hyugas training. To say the training was easy was an understatement. Jiraiya was a task master he had five year olds already doing the tree climbing exercise. He also had them practicing taijutsu on on trees. When they practiced Neji and Naruto were told not to where t-shirts. While Hinata just were a real thin shirt. This was meant to make them tougher according to Jiraiya. The Hyugas didn't really buy it though the average temprature was 27 degrees. Jiraiya would train them from 6 a.m. to 10 p.m. at night. Jiraiya was also working on exercises with them so that their fletchling Byakugan abilities could imrove.

Todays training was going a little different Jiraiya wanted them to fight him.

"Come you two and you too urine boy. I want you guys to fight me." Said Jiraiya with a smile that screamed he was up to no good.

"NANI! we can't fight, you will kill us." Screamed Naruto at the perverted sannin. Hinata was just tapping her fingers together. Neji just got into a fighting stance and smiled at Jiraiya.

"Very well let us fight" said Neji in an almost stuper voice. Naruto could not let Neji show him up so he too got into a fighting stance. Hinata just barely got into a fighting stance.

Jiraiya quickly sent them flying as he passed by them with blinding speeds. Neji landed near a tree and got up and began to analyze the situation. Naruto landed on his but as soon as he landed he got up and charged Jiraiya. Hinata right next to Naruto but she did not get up she was just looking at Jiraiya with fear. The charging Naruto with his Byakugan now active too a swing at Jiraiya. The swing was so clumsy Jiraiya simply moved out the way and Naruto went flying into the ground. Neji too had his Byakugan active now and decided the best way to fight Jiraiya was from a distance. Neji reached into a kunai holster Jiraiya had given them and quickly fired kunai at Jiraiya. The kunai completely missed there target for the target vanished as them passed by him. Jiraiya then appeared infront of Neji and punched him right on the gut. Neji fell to ground on a heap a small trickle of blood came from his mouth. Jiraiya was then surveying the field Naruto was getting up, Hinata was passing out it seemed. And Neji was wincing on the ground.

From a distance Tsunade was watching the fight. All she could do was smirk and think. _"Damn Jiraiya you do know they are kids right. You were never this rough when we trained Shizune. Just don't over do it I don't want a dead child._

Meanwhile in Konoha:

Hiema's men had arrived disguised and entered the village undetected. This happened a day before so it gave them time to set their plan in motion. They were to kill the most prominent council members one by one. And the lesser council members were to be killed all in one swoop. The other part of the clan was not draw suspicion and draw the suspicion to other people. There first target was to be Yamanaka Inoishi. So the disguised Hyuga gathered around his flower shop and began to place explosive tags around and in the shop. The tags were only detectable by the use of Byakugan. Everything was set to kill Yamanaka Inoishi all they had to do was wait.

It was around 7a.m. when a little girl came out running from the flower shop. She ran to a dango stand on the other side of the street. The disguised took this as that Inoishi was in there because from scouting everytime the little girl went to the dango stand he shortly followed. So then suddenly the leader made a few handseals and then a multiple sounds of explosions followed. The flower shop erupted into fire with pieces of the shop flying every where. The shop was smultering by now and began to fall on itself. The little girl had heard the explosion but had not looked back to see her familys shop. She was to busy eating her dango and was deep in the dango shop where there was no view to her shop. The little girl had finished her dango and was getting impatient her mom wasn't comming to pay for the dango. So she turned around and began to walk towards the door to wait for her mom. When she noticed her familys flower shop was buring so she began to run. Before she made it to the door a woman picked her up and covered her eyes. Tears were rolling down the little girls eyes and she screaming through her covered mouth.

"Mommy, Mommy"

"Mommy get out of their"

"Mommy come to the dango shop mommy"

People had began to gather around the shop. The ANBU began to arrived and started casting water jutsus on the shop to take out the intense fire. There were two ANBU squads present and then something caught the eye of one of the ANBU. The ANBU went for what he saw on the ground it was a little clear box that contained three pills. He picked it up and looked at the bottom of the little box and there it was the sign of the Akimichi clan. The ANBU was startled to say the least, all kinds of thoughts began to run through his mind. And he quickly turned around and rushed towards the Hokage mansion he had to tell him of the explosion and what he found.

At the Hokage mansion the Sarutobi was discussing his plans with Inoishi and Shikaku Nara. They were his top war strategist and he needed their advice. For two days before this meeting Cloud and Iwa formally declared war on Konoha.

"Hokage-sama I feel waiting to be attacked is not prudent. We need to step up our defense in our outer look out posts." Exclaimed Shikaku.

"Hokage-sama I agree with Shikaku but also think we need too. Setup away to train more jounins, at this time we lack highly trained ninjas. Not to mention the ANBU are in dissaray, might need to move some jounins to ANBU." Said Inoishi with ease.

"I must agree with you two. Your plans will be put in effect once I confide with the council. Also Shikaku I would like you too lead our outer look out defense and the planning needed. As for you Inoishi I would like you to take care of our jounin program here in Konoha. As for the ANBU im sure you both would agree Morino Ibiki would be more then qualified to lead. Of course I know Danzou will not agree with the appointment of Ibiki. We will just have to wait and see." Said Sarutobi with a face that looked like it had aged ten years recently. While the two man nodded with agreement all Sarutobi could do was think.

_"Our enemies line up against us. Cloud and Iwa will come for us soon and I must defend this village with my life. Yet I get this feeling that something is not right. After all I was blamed by Hiema of the Hyuga elder murders. And I'm sure she murdered them all not just the one in my office. Then that leaves me with the Hyuga compound they destoyed it and blamed Konoha. I'm thinking even though our enemies have lined up. I can't help but think that the precision of that has been happening smells like Orochimaru. I should have killed him the day i found him experiementing on the children and shinobi of Konoha. If I weren't to weak then my son would be here today with me today. Asuma im sure you are still alive somewhere, I pray to Kami you are not still with him."_

Then there was a very loud knock and a scream "Hokage-sama." There was the young ANBU at the hokage's office door. He didn't wait to be told to come in, this news was to important of news. So the ANBU barged into the room and saw the man he least expected to see there. There he saw Yamanaka Inoishi with his eyes widening he almost fell to the ground. The hokage was bit irrate that the ANBU had not knocked so he got up and went to the ANBU. So now the ANBU and the Hokage were face to face with the hokage give him a very scornful look.

"Whats the meaning of this" sreamed the Hokage at the shaken ANBU. Inoishi and Shikaku now turned to face the ANBU wanting to hear his response. The ANBU was no flustered but he knew he had to tell them the news.

"Hokage-sama I'm truly sorry for the intrusion but I must break the news to Inoishi-san and you." The ANBU was now looking straight at Inoishi. The blonde man quickly looked at the man and gave him all his attention.

"Inoishi-san th--ere was and explosion at your shop. Your daughter is alive and I'm afraid to tell you that your wife was in the shop at the time of the explosion." The ANBU then reached is pocket to show them the pills he found. But he never got the chance to show Inoishi for he was out of the hokage office in a blur. The ANBU then looked at the hokage and handed him the pills. The hokage was bit shocked.

"Hokage-sama please look at the back of the pill box." Stated the ANBU at the now curious hokage. The hokage quickly then turned the box and almost chocked on his own saliva when he saw the Akimichi clan seal on the box. Before the ANBU left he told the hokage one more thing the most shocking off all.

"Them pills there were found at the crime scene hokage-sama. But I am sorry now I must go and apologize for wasting your time." And then the ANBU blurred out of the office. Sarutobi was in utter shock and put his hand over his mouth. Shikaku in the other hand was just thinking of possible reasons why the Akimichi could have done this. Sarutobi then looked at Shikaku and gave him a very sad look.

"Do you think the Akimichi could be responsible. Do you think they could be in line with our enemies?" Asked Sarutobi of the Nara clan head.

"I highly doubt they would do this the Yamanaka and the Akimichi have always been friends. As for as them being disloyal, I tell you they have always been loyal and are a noble clan of Konoha."

"Well then we need to find out why exactly this explosioned happened. We can not have another clan leave or for that matter a clan war inside Konoha. I will not have it Shikaku we are going to war soon for kamis sake."

"Well we must keep it under raps and not let Inoishi know of the pills found there. And also we must try to find any reasons why the Akimichi could have done it. And also find out if the they are loyal or in line with our enemies. Also we must find out what the Hyugas are up to."

Inoishi had finally reached the shop with tears in his eyes. The shop was burned to the ground there was nothing left. Inoishi fell to his knees and began to hit ground as he cried. The he suddenly heard a little girl cry and he knew who it was.

"Mommy."

"Mommy come out of there please."

"Mommy."

Inoishi quickly looked around to find his daughter and there she was being held by a woman. He rushed towards her, the woman saw who it was and quickly gave his daughter to her father. The little girl had red eyes and her face was red and it pinch of red too. Inoishi just hugged his daughtor as tight as he could while giving her a kiss on the cheeck.

"Ino I don't know how to say this but mommy is gone. Just remember this Ino she is a better place."

"But isn't being with us better"

Inoishi didn't answer he just grabbed his daughtor and picked her up and walked in the direction of the Hokage mansion.

Meanwhile in Otogakure:

Orocimaru and Hiema were in bed together, when Orochimaru decided to speak.

"I hope you don't regret any of this Hiema."

"Of course not Orochimaru-sama I know you are gonna lead us to great pleaces." Then Hiema began to think about the day when they arrived in Otogakure.

_"It had to be done I could not have anyone man question my authority. The five man I killed the day we arrived were necessary deaths. I'm the head of this clan and if bringing them to Oto was my plan all they have to do is follow. So putting there heads on sticks so my people could see was away to show them fear. They needed to know only I make decision they are just my servants. I did like the fear in their faces when they saw me sever the heads of the men. Fear is a great weapon. As for Orochimaru I have to keep this facade up for aslong as it takes. I detest when he touches me but its all part of my plan. I can never show I don't completely trust him or give him any reason not to trust me. For I am Hyuga Hiema the strongest Hyuga of all, not one stands in my way."_

Hiema then turned around and began to kiss Orochimaru and caress his chest.

Back to the training with Jiraiya and the three Hyugas:

**"Just accept your fate you can not defeat this man. It is your fate not to be able to defeat him. And if you keep fighting our fate will be death. Which I will enjoy watching us die. So keep fighting and accept you fate weak human."** Roared the giant blood red fox inside Naruto's mind.

"Shut up fox I don't know what fate is and I won't die"

**"Yes your fate is to die, you will not accomplish nothing you want your fate is already determined."**

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh... Stupid fox I'm not scared of you and your stupid fate talk." Screamed a very tired and almost defeated Naruto. The fox then roared inside his mind knocking Naruto back. Naruto at this time showed fear. The roar was so intense Naruto even fell to his knees in the outside world.

Neji was charging Jiraiya wildly he had lost all his planned attacking. He was just upset he could not once hit Jiraiya. Jiraiya was now taunting Neji by laughing at every attack Neji missed. Neji while missing a punch was grabbed from the face by Jiraiya and thrown into a tree. Neji quickly got up and gave a Jiraiya a look of disgust. Jiraiya just laughed and got a kunai from his holster and launched it at Neji. Neji seen the kunai comming and began to spin he was forming **Kaiten**. Neji was now spinning fastly and chakra began to pour out of his hands. The kunai came and deflected off Neji's kaiten. Although the kaiten was very weak it was strong enough for to deflect the kunai. Jiraiya was wide eyed well and amazed at the same time.

_"So there is alot more to these kids then I thought. To know kaiten at this age in life is amazing. Although it was weak it still means they will pick up moves very quickly." _Thought Jiraiya.

**"N-neji-kun that was a very nice move you to preformed. Don't get hurt please maybe you should tell him to stop for the day." **Said the giant brown fox in Neji's mind.

"I don't need to be complimented I know I am good. And fox I'll never stop doing anything aslong as Naruto stands."

**"Neji-kun ppp-please don't say things like that. If you dddddd-die I will die too."**

"Huh" was all Neji could tell the fox before he heard a very loud scream. Neji quickly turned a turned around to see who was screaming it was none other Naruto. He was charging screaming at Jiraiya.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME OLD MAN."

"I FIGHT YOU TIL I CAN'T ANYMORE."

"OLD MAN LOOK AT ME."

Jiraiya wasn't even looking at Naruto, hell he practically wasn't even hearing him. Naruto was beyond irate by the time he got to Jiraiya. Again Naruto was swinging wildly and missing everytime. Jiraiya finally got fed up and grabbed Naruto from the head and lifted him up. At this time Naruto was just kicking and punching air and not to mention screaming. Neji took the opening to charge at Jiraiya since he was occupied holding Naruto. When Neji was about half way to Jiraiya, he noticed Neji comming. So he promptly launched Naruto at him, Neji could not avoid Naruto. When they collided there was big crunching noise, both Hyugas now found themselves facing each other wincing in pain. Neji and Naruto could get up from the ground the pain was to much.

Jiraiya turned to look at Hinata while he was technically above Naruto and Neji. She had not done much all day other then sit on the cold ground and worry about Neji and Naruto. At the moment she was crying and tapping her fingers together she was very scared and nervous.

_"Man oh man I have to do something to get her out of her little stuper. The whole day she hasn't done anything, she needs to stop being shy. Hah, I got it she has to react to this."_

Jiraiya quickly began to make handseals for the jutsu he was about to cast. Hinata was wide eye she recognized the jutsu handseals. She remembered a fews months back seeing a Uchiha doing the same handseals and casting a very strong fire attack. She just out her hand over mouth because of what Jiraiya was doing and her demon began to talk.

**"Hahahahaha, don't be scared, hahahahaha lets have some fun. Hahaha I'll give you something to help you hahaha."** The massive bluse demon fox was just smirking at the thought of what he was about to do.

"W-what ex-actly are you gonna give me Kyubi-kun"

**"Haha, just something for us to have fun with. I promise you will like it hahaha. Becasue I know the coolest fox around will like it hahaha. Now prepare yourself for a crazy ride ahahaha."**

"Kyubi-kun are you sure about this I don't trust your laughing"

**"Haha trust me I'm awesome and funny this won't fail. Now lets have some crazy fun, my not really funny container."**

"Huh, whats this feeling."

Hinata suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and grabbed it. The a very dark blue chakra began to pour out of her, this scared her she didn't know what was going on. Then not knowing how she lifted herself up and was still pouring out massive amounts of dark blue chakra. Then within moments all the chakra began stop pouring out and began to concentrate in her eyes. Her eyes burned she didn't know why but the pain was intense. Jiraiya noticed this and just smirked and put his hand near his mouth ready to fire **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**. When Hinata removed her hands away from her eyes she noticed Jiraiyas hand near his mouth. She knew he was about to use the fire jutsu. The only thought she had in her mind was they are about to die.

Then she closed her eyes again and her head snapped back as she was looking at they sky. Tears began to run from her eyes and she got another sharp shooting pain in her eyes. Her Byakugan was active during all this time. The suddenly she felt a snap a release. The veins that show when you have an active Byakugan begin to expand. They now reached past her ears and went into her cheecks comming close to the nose. The indentations the veins formed were now black.(think something like Tsunade activated that little crystal thing on her forhead) Her eyes then grew a very dark pearl color removing the normal blue she had. And the normal barely noticable pupil the Hyuga got when they had an active Byakugan was very noticable. It was just a black outline and inside of that was another circle outline. The smaller circle outline had two dots inside of it a north and south one. It was very similar to a ying-yang symbol. She then closed her eyes again and lowered her face and opened them looking staight at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya made the motion he was gonna fire the ninjutsu now. But right before he did he looked at Hinata and noticed her eyes. He stopped and and began to remove his hand away from his mouth. Hinata saw this and thought he was firing. Then it all happened she screamed out and Jiraiya's hand got a very sharp shooting pain. When he looked at it was cover in blood and had about five holes in it. He then fell to the ground from the pain, then he notice a very faint chakra wave retract from his hand back to Hinata's eyes. Hinata then closed her eyes and passed out hitting the gound pretty hard. Meanwhile was looking at his hand and came to a quick realization his chakra points had been destroyed every single one he had in his hand.

_"Heh, you did it girl even though you prolly won't know what you did. For I will not tell you just yet I must make you stronger. You did it you activated the Velfasti Byakugan. I highly doubt you will be able to activate it again for a long time. You were under alot of distress and I did notice the massive amounts of demonic chakra you were pouring out. All I have to say is Unbelievable."_

Jiraiya then motioned Tsunade and Shizune to come get the children and to tend to his wound.

Meanwhile back in Konoha:

There was little Nara Shikamaru playing with deer the clan owned. When he noticed the high grass in the area was moving yet no one was there. It was none other then the Hyugas who were sent to kill the council. Right after there deed at the Yamanaka shop they left thinking Inoishi was dead. They were ready to take out the next council member Nara Shikaku.

Well thats chapter 4 hope you guys liked it. And stay tuned for ch5 Enter the Genius and the Training Continues. Oh and those who might be thinking why there defensive shield didn't activate its because Jiraiya was to fast for it. Think of the Lee vs Garaa fight. Oh and for anyone who has read my other story Uchiha: Uzumaki: The Split. I'll try to have chapter 2 out by Wendsday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 5: Enter the Genius and Training Continues_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

Sorry to all my readers that I haven't brought out a new chapter to the story. But I have been writing chapters to other stories and also made a new story. Well like I always say I hope you guys like the story and thanks in advance for any review you might leave.

**CHAPTER: 5**

Shikamaru was still playing with the deer that belonged to his clan. But he kept his eye ever vigilant on the high grass that kept moving. Some of the far off deer also began to move and run as if they were scared of something. One far of deer ran of from the main group and ran towards Shikimaru and the other deer he was playing with. When the deer finally got to Shikimaru it was startled, and quickly Shikimaru and tended to it. But one thing caught Shikimaru's eye on one of the front feet of the deer it had a piece of cloth. Shikimaru quickly grabbed the cloth and got up and started to look more closely into the high grass. But before Shikamaru could stop looking at the high grass, a kunai came flying and it passed right by his right cheek making blood trickle down from it. He quickly grabbed his cheek and ran inside the house. Once inside the house he began setting special mirrors the his father had placed around the house for him to train with. The mirrors once hit by shadow from the Nara's **Kagemane no Jutsu** were able to keep the shadow going and even intensified the shadow. Once he had placed and set up all the mirrors, he ran to find his mother inside the house. Once he found his mother he asked her for a candle, she was bit confused on why a five year old wanted a candle.

"Mom can I please have a candle."

"Why do you need a candle and what the hell happened to your cheek why is it bleeding." Asked his mother of him, quickly realizing what she had asked he placed his hand over his cheek, and gave a her a smirk.

"I was playing the deer and fell down and hit the fence."

"You better not be lying to me Nara Shikamaru or else."

"Troublesome woman"

"What was that young man, did you just say what I think you said."

"No not all mom" said Shikamaru with a fear in his eyes that reviled the fear some one has when they face death.

"Some mom can I please have a candle."

"Very well Shikamaru you can." So he went to her dresser and got a candle that was on it and then handed it to Shikamaru. As soon as Shikamaru had the candle in hand he ran off. Shikamaru ran until he made it to the room with all the mirrors, there he got some lamp oil that was near a lamp. He quickly began to spread the oil all over the floor in the room. He kept looking at door, waiting for it to open, and as he waited he rushed to the middle of the floor and placed the candle there. But where he placed candle it looked like a ceremonial table that was built into the ground. He had also cut the candle til it was about a centimeter in length and took the stand away from it. So when he had finally set up all he was going to set up, he rushed back to a couch in the room and hid himself. Shikamaru kept waiting for the door to open until it finally began to open ever so slightly. The door finally came fully open letting a the bright son into the house, but Shikamaru did not see anyone enter the house. Shikamaru was waiting for them to talk so he could make his move so he silently waited behind the couch. His plan depended on the candle, the candle was the center point he just needed them to take the bait. Then out of nowhere he heard laughter and the small candle being lifted.

"Hehe, stupid kid thought he could burn us by leaving oil all over the place. And cutting the candle so it was just trickle down til eventually everything was on fire with us in the middle. Next time don't leave your evidence kid." As if on cue Shikamaru looked and saw the candle floating in the air and made a handseal and launched his **Kagemane no Jutsu** at a mirror next to him. As the shadow went into the mirror it began to spread and go from mirror to mirror. Eventually Shikamaru got up and saw the shadows covering the entire room, and the candle wasn't moving in place anymore.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu successful**" said a smirking Shikmaru. He then began to walk towards the candle and removed from the hand that was holding it. Shikamaru still could not see who his enemies were, so he decided to look for the one who might have any opening. He kept looking and looking until he finally the top part of a boot. He went to the boot put his hand over it and squeezed and quickly removed the cloth he had grabbed. There in front of him stoon a very startled Hyuga, Shikamaru was shocked too and took a couple of steps back.

"Haha, surprised to see a Hyuga boy are you not."

"Troublesome."

"Now be a good boy and release me from this hold you have me in."

"I don't think so you don't deserve to be let free, if a five year old was able to out smart you."

There was a a loud noise of some one running, and when Shikamaru turned back to see what it was. There stood Nara Yoshino his mother in all over motherly anger, she was looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell is going Shikamaru." He looked at her with fear and simply put his head down.

"Troublesome, this Hyuga came into the house with some others. They attacked me outside so I decided to trap them in our shadow mirrors. They were pretty foolish if you tell me, I thought the Hyuga were the best."

"No you are the foolish one for not telling me, Nara Shikamaru."

"HAHAHAH" began to laugh the Hyuga who was no longer in the concealing cloth. Then there was a painful cry comming from Yoshino, and when Shikamaru looked at his mother she had a sword jammed through her right shoulder. And behind her was another Hyuga who was not wearing the concealing cloth. The Hyuga then kicked Yoshino on her back causing her to fall towards the ground and the sword comming out of her. Shikamaru stared in horror as he saw large amounts of blood come of his mother. And before he noticed he was pushed to the ground with a grat force casuing him to hit the ground very hard, he went into the ground head first. Shikamaru was now dazed and began to look up to see the Hyuga with the bloody sword standing over him. The Hyuga just had a smirk and lifted his sword up and began to bring it down upon Shikamaru. Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands over his face waiting for the impact. In what seemed to be an eternity for Shikamaru decided to open his eyes and look at the Hyuga. When Shikamaru finally got a glimpse of the Hyuga he was shocked, there was the Hyuga struggling to move the sword.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu** successful" said the man standing at the door to the room. When Shikamaru turned to see who it was his face brightened up and began to lift himself of the ground.

"Father, mother is hurt" screamed Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru I know, now close your eyes for me" said Shikaku. Shikamaru did obeyed his father and closed his eyes. Shikaku then walked closer to the Hyuga, showing the Hyuga the killing intent he had in his eyes. Hyuga was now showing fear from his eyes and started to sweat.

"I don't know who the hell you are but now I'm going to show a technique not many people get to see." **Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu** screamed Shikaku. Then a hand began to go up from the shadow holding the Hyuga and went to his neck. Once at the neck Shikaku made the final handseal and the shadow squeezed the Hyugas neck and then broke it. Shikaku then released the jutsu and the Hyuga went to his wife. He picked her up and saw she was still alive just in alot of pain. She was looking at him and just smiling.

"Troublesome woman why did you have to get hurt."

"Oh shut up"

"How troublesome, I'm sorry Shikamaru you can open your eyes now." Shikamaru did so and quickly ran to his mother and father.

"Dad shouldn't we take mom to the hospital instead of you kissing her."

"crickets"

Three days later outside Jiraiya's House:

Hinata had recovered from the extra chakra her Kyubi sent to her eyes to activate the Velfasti Byakugan. She unlike Naruto and Neji these past few days was not training much with Jiraiya, she was spending much of her time with Tsunade. But today it was snowing and Jiraiya decided that it was fine that Hinata would be with Tsunade. So he decided to to take Naruto and Neji to the tallest trees by his house. Now they were at the trees and Jiraiya was wearing a coat and scarf, while Neji and Nartuo were shirtless.

"Ok now so for I have noticed you guys can only draw chakra to your hands. But to day we will learn to draw chakra to your feet and walk up trees."

"Old man its cold and whats the point of this" screamed Naruto.

"Shut up urine boy, this exercise will make you stronger and a better Ninja."

"So why don't we have a coat like you, huh."

"The reason is to make you tougher now stop asking me questions urine boy."

"Why you" and Naruto rushed towards Jiraiya swinging at him, Jiraiya simply moved out of the way and Naruto ran into the tree.

"Sometimes I don't think Naruto is a Hyuga" said Neji. Jiraiya was just laughing with no control whatsoever, he even fell to ground laughing. Neji by now was boiling at seeing Jiraiya and Naruto on the ground.

"So are we going to train" screamed Neji.

"Yes, yes just remember to send chakra to your feet and climb the tree." Jiraiya the got up and pulled an orange little book and head back in the house.

Meanwhile back in the house Tsunade was teaching Hinata how to draw more chakra to her hands. They had been at it for hours but Hinatas shyness was preventing her from sending large amounts of chakra to her hands. Tsunade was getting a bit annoyed with Hinata but decided that the child was just naturally shy and not push her to hard. Hinata was now panting and on the ground she had been doing the same exercise for hours now and hadn't managed to break the board Tsunade has placed for her to break. Sh eas tearing up and as she got up her little friend inside of her decided it was time for him to have fun.

**"You know you haven't been fun lately, well you're never really fun its always me. Anyways lets have some fun today, I'm tired of you crying around and moping around. Damn it lets have fun, lets pull a prank."**

"I don't know Mr. Kyubi-kun, we could get in trouble" replied Hinata very shyly.

**"Meh, come on lets have fun who cares if we get trouble, well only you will"**

"Huh."

**"Nothing, nothing lets just have fun, I'll make your training more fun. Come on girl the funniest fox around wants to have fun. So I'm a help you with your training."**

"Ok Mr. Kyubi-kun but lets becareful, I don't want to get hurt."

**"Hahaha, no problem were just going to have fun anyways."**

Hinata was now facing the board she was suppose to break before she could continue her training. So she began to send chakra to her hand and got into her stance. As she was preparing to take her swing, she heard the Kyubi calling her in her mind.

**"WAIT!"**

"Mr. Kyubi-kun whats wrong was I doing the exercise the wrong way."

**"Well yes, I want you to take about twenty steps back and charge your hand with your chakra. Then I want you to run towards the board and hit it. Oh man oh man this gonna be so much fun."**

"Ok Mr. Kyubi-kun, you just guide me I need to do this for Tsunade-sama."

So Hinata took her twenty steps like the Kyubi had asked and began to send chakra to her hand. But this time it was different it wasn't light blue chakra it was very dark blue chakra. Hinata noticed it but she didn't say anything she just thought it was Kyubi helping her. So she got into her stance her hand covered in chakra and she began to run towards the board. As she was running she began to get more chakra around her arm it was eventually her entire arm that was covered in the dark blue chakra. Hinata then noticed her feet were also getting covered in the dark blue chakra, again she just thought Kyubi was helping her.

**"Now when your about to hit it, I want you to launch yourself at the board."**

Hinata just nodded and her speed began to increase and again she thought it was just Kyubi helping her. She was now about three feet away from the board, so she jumped towards it. With her arm pulled back ready to hit the board. While in the air the chakra around her intensified and she lost control of her movement. She was moving extremely fast and crushed into the board shattering it into many pieces. But she kept going in the air and before her was a wall. She could not stop from hitting the wall so she closed her eyes, as her body went into the wall. When she hit the wall it instantly collapsed and broken into hundreds of pieces. There was dust all over the place from the wall breaking, Hinata had landed in a couch, she was in the living room of the house.

**"Haha, fun stuff kid, you don't even know your strength."**

Hinata was passed out in the couch, and in the couch next to her there were Jiraiya and Tsunade. Jiraiya had his book on one hand and his other hand was on Tsunade.

"Jiraiya did you just see what she did, she is going to be a strong one. What the hell Jiraiya why are touching me there at this moment. The little girl is in here."

"Ahh, come on Tsunade she is passed out."

Tsunade just glared at her husband and pushed him off her. And she went to tend to Hinata, she picked her and took her to the medical office she had inside the house.

Meanwhile back outside the house Naruto and Neji weren't having a very good time trying to climb the tree. They handn't yet climbed over five feet up the giant trees. They were also very cold and tired and Naruto already bloody hands from hitting the tree everytime he fell down.

"You know Naruto its bad a idea to keep hitting the tree everytime you fall down." Said a smirking Neji.

Naruto looked at him with anger and screamed. "You don't tell me what to, your not even doing any better then me."

"Naruto quit being dumb, and take my advice."

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass Neji, don't make me do it."

Neji looked down then looked up straight at Naruto and with a motion of his told him to come on. Naruto didn't hesitate he flung himself at Neji, but as Naruto took his swing. Neji's earth shield came up from the ground and took the swing. Neji seeing Narutos hand in pain, he took the opportunity too swing at Naruto. But Nejis swing stopped half way to Naruto because his fire shield arose from the ground. Naruto now recovered and just looked at Neji and smirked and took out a Kunai from his holster. Neji smiled and did the same, and launched himself at Naruto. Naruto did the same towards Neji, but this time there shields didn't activate, they got through to each other with there kunai colliding. Naruto and Neji were abit shocked that there shields didn't activate but they continued to swing the kunai at one another. They were both now gasping for air, neither of them could get the upper hand on the other. Naruto began to run in a circle around and Neji, and pulled the kunai back. Neji just stood there smirking at Naruto and motioned him to come one. Naruto smirked back and threw his kunai at Neji, and then ran towards Neji following the kunai. The kunai never made it to Neji for his earth shield came up from the ground and the kunai just bounced off. Naruto then jumped over the earth shield and landed on the other side of Neji. Neji then flung himself backwards with his kunai aimed for Naruto. Naruto didn't expect Neji fling himself towards him the way he did, so as Naruto turned to dodge Neji. The Kyubi inside Naruto decided to talk to his vessel.

**"Is your fate to never win, I belief it is so I'm a help you. I can control the fire shield that protects you, so I'm not going to let you have it for the rest of the fight. Your fate is not to win so I'm a help you along."**

"What did you say fox" screamed Naruto.

But before Naruto could react any further Neji's kunai was comming down on him. Naruto just looked at the kunai, and it cut across Narutos face. Naruto fell to the ground crying in pain and Neji was about to kick him. When he realized what just happened, he looked at his kunai and it had blood on it. Then he looked down at Naruto, who had his hand covering his face, blood was all over his hand. Neji went down to check on Naruto and when Neji went put his hand over Naruto's hand. Naruto slapped Nejis hand and removed his hands from his face showing his wound. Naruto quickly got up and pushed Neji out the way and ran towards the house.

"I HATE YOU NEJI, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

"N-naruto I didn't mean too, I'm sorry."

**"Neji-kun I'm sorry I couldn't stop you, please forgive me. Please let us go see if he is going to be ok."** Neji simply nodded and ran towards the house.

Naruto had finally made it to the house and he kicked the door open. In the living room there were Tsunade and Jiraiya, they were shocked when they say him. His face was covered in blood and he had a gash going from where the nose starts running all the way down to his cheek. The gash about four inches and it had just missed his eye by about a centimeter. He then proceeded to fall to his knees and stare at Jiraiya and Tsunade. Tsunade quickly ran over to him and picked him up and took him to her medical office. Once they were gone was when Neji walked into the house to a waiting Jiraiya.

"What happened Neji, explain it all to me right now." Jiraiya was looking mad but sad at the same time.

"W-we were fighting and I cut him, I'm sorry." Neji was now on his knees he was distraught and looking at Jiraiya with fear.

Jiraiya sighed and looked at Neji. "It'll be alright kid stuff like that happens during training. And this is my fault for not checking on you guys."

Then they heard a scream comming from the medical office. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, LOOK AT MY FACE!" Neji then just put his hand down and tears began to flow from his eyes.

Meanwhile back in Konoha:

Konoha was on high alert, the traitor Hyugas were all now being interrogated by Konohas number one interrogator Morino Ibiki. Nara Yoshino was recovering nicely at the hospital with her son never leaving her side. Shikaku had gone to speak with hokage after he had taken Yoshino to the hospital.

"Hokage-sama I'm sure these Hyugas that attacked my family. Were the same ones who attacked the Nara family. And according to some reports I have recieved the found Akimichi pills on them. So it was definately them they were planning to turn Konoha on itself."

"Yes I know Shikaku but we also have another grave matter to prepare for. ANBU have reported to me that Cloud and Iwa are at our border as we speak." Said a sadden hokage.

"Very well Hokage-sama, I'll prepare myself and head with our forces against Cloud and Iwa."

"Shikaku, please lead us to victory. At this moment we can not afford to lose any battles. Konoha is in a state of flux, we need victories to raise the morale of the village."

Shikaku nodded and turned to the door. Meanwhile the hokage sat on his chair and began to ponder all the set of events that were happening to his village.

Meanwhile in Otogakure:

"Orochimaru what kind of jutsu is this. And what is the meaning of this, I thought we were partners."

Well thats chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it. And as for the next chapter I think I'm going to have an 7 or 8 year timeskip. And don't worry about loosing plot or anything I'll make sure to have alot of flash backs etc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Hyugas of Destiny**

_Chapter 6: Scars and Deceit_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I would be a millionaire then.**

_Thoughts and Falshbacks_

**Demon Talk**

**Bloodlines, Abilities**

Sorry everyone for not bringing out this chapter by last sunday, just got so busy. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter, and thanks for the reviews and reading.

**CHAPTER: 6**

A Hyuga came rushing to the chambers of Hiema, the Hyuga had heard alot of noises coming from the chamber. The Hyuga finally reached the door to the chamber and began to knock. He knocked for what seemed to be an eternity, until finally stopped knocking and began to scream.

"HIEMA-SAMA!"

"HIEMA-SAMA!"

"HIEMA-SAMA!"

Even with all his screaming no one was coming to the door. So he decided to breakdown the door, he began to kick the door down. He finally managed to break the door down, only to see nothing was wrong with the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was shocked, nothing was wrong but he was sure he heard noises, and secondly he feared for his life. The Hyuga fell to his knees and began to pant and thats when someone came from behind him.

"What is it you want, why do you barge into my room without permission."

When the Hyuga heard the words, he became very nervous for he knew who it was. Still on his knees he turned around and looked up, only to have his fears realized. There before him stood Hyuga Hiema, he began to examine her to see if anything was wrong. He noticed she was abit sweaty and looked abit tired but other then that nothing seemed to be wrong.

"So can you not talk, you barge in my chambers, and now you you are silent."

"I'm sorry Hiema, I just had to barge in. I heard noises coming from the chamber and no one would answer me. I was worried for your safety."

Hiema looked at the man and for motioned him to stand up. He looked at her with fear in his eyes and slowly began to stand up.

"There is no need to worry for my safety for I am Hyuga Hiema the strongest of all Hyuga."

"Yes you are right Hiema-sama, my apologies for the intrusion. May I take my leave Hiema-sama?"

"Yes you can leave."

The Hyuga nodded and gave a faint smile and began to walk. He was now directly behind Hiema, when he felt a very warm sensation on the back of his neck. Hiema was now right next to him with her hand going through the back of his neck coming out the front of it. Blood was coming out of the Hyugas neck so profusely, his whole front body was now red. Hiema then turned her arm around to where her fingertips were on on his chin. Doing this made it so she coould bring his face closer to hers. And she did so, now his ear was right next to her mouth. The Hyuga was now just a limp shell with blood still flowing out of him.

"You don't act unless I tell you to act." Hiema said this in a very soft voice to the now dead Hyuga. And as she began to pull her hand out of him, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With the dead Hyuga on the floor in a puddle of his own, Hiema walked out of the chamber. Once Hiema was out of room she motioned to two people lurking in the shadows of the hall.

"Clean the mess" she said this with a very sadistic smile on her face.

Jiraiya's House:

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were in the kitchen, Jiraiya was sitting down and the two women were preparing the food.

"Do you guys think Naruto and Neji will be ok? Ever since their little incident, I haven't seen them around each other at all. They are avoiding each other, well to be more exact Naruto is avoding Neji. Just like earlier this morning, Naruto didn't come eat breakfast until Neji was done."

Jiraiya looked up at her and gaver her a smile. "They are boys who want to be strong. And that will lead to fights between them, but they are close it will pass. For remember they are of destiny and I'm sure the sacred text didn't say they were going to hate each other."

"Heh, I guess you are right father but I think we should keep an eye on them. I don't want one of them to take it to far, like you said they are boys. And for that reason I think they might take it to far."

"Heh, don't worry Shizune, I wont let anything happen to these boys."

Suddenly they heard a loud noise of dishes falling to the ground. And when they turned to see what had happened they were horrified. It was Tsunade she was on the ground, with broken plates all around her, and her hand on her chest.

"Mother what is wrong" screamed Shizune.

"Tsunade-hime" screamed a very concerned Jiraiya.

They quickly rushed over to Tsunade to help her up. Each one of them grabbed from one arm and began to lift her up. And as they were lifting her up, Tsunade began to cough and as she did blood began to come out of her mouth. Her cough became very fast and very deep and even more blood began to come out of her mouth. Jiraiya then lifted her in a bridal position and carried her to their room.

"Shizune don't tell the children about this and get any medical things you need and come to our room."

"Yes father right away" she said in a very nervous voice.

_Thoughts Jiraiya:_

_"Please Kami don't let the childrens find out about this. And please let my Tsunade be ok, please I beg of you."_

Outside a door from the kitchen there stood Hinata with her hand over her mouth. Hinata was crying and shaking, she had witnessed Tsunade's cough and saw her blood.

Back in Otogakure:

Orochimaru was in his chambers, smiling to himself, when he heard someone knock at his door.

"What is it, I'm busy at the moment."

"Orochimaru-sama we have news that Konoha has engaged Iwa and Cloud. Also some of our spies have told us that the people Hiema sent to Konoha have been captured."

"Very well you may now leave me alone." The smile on Orochimarus face grew even bigger as he began to stand up. He walked over to the door of his chamber and opened the door and began to walk to Hiema's chambers.

One of Orochimaru's most trusted pawns was walking to Orochimarus chambers. When he reached the chamber, he was surprised to find the door open. He walked past the opened door and was now inside the chamber, he look around for Orochimaru. But something caught his eye, near a chair there were small drops of a red liquid. The man quickly ran over to the red drops of liquid, he swiped one of them with a finger.

"Hmmm, blood what is going on here. Nothing is wrong with Orochimaru I can sense him, what has he done."

Many Hyuga were gathered in Hiema's chamber, they were waiting for Hiema to arrive. They were getting abit restless and suddenly the door opened and there in front of them was Hiema.

"Hiema-sama" they all said in unison.

Hiema just nodded to them and walked over to her chair and sat down. She looked over all the Hyuga present and smiled at them.

"Ok I have recieved reports that Konoha and Iwa and Cloud have finally engaged in war. You will gather all able bodied Hyuga shinobi and you will unleash sparadic attacks around fire country. I want to weaken Konoha, we should make them spread out their froces. Also find me ten of the stronger man you think you have and bring them to me. These man will be assigned to another mission of great importance, this mission will lead the Hyuga to great things."

All the Hyuga present nodded at her and smiled and began to stand up. Hiema moitioned at them to wait and so they did so.

"I want everything prepared, for you all leave Tomorrow."

Fire Country:

Shikaku and Inoishi were infront of their troops. The Konoha shinobi were abit in low morale, they had been fighting an enemy that out numbered them three to one. They had been fighting for almost a week now and were not making any advances on the Iwa and Cloud lines. They thoug had been able to keep them from getting any further into Fire Country. But one thing was apparent the loss of the Hyuga. Konoha was having other shinobi do the jobs the Hyuga would do. And recon and observation parties were usually a disaster, for alot of shinobis were not trained in that manner. Konoha itself was safe at the moment no enemy had made it way to its gates yet.

"Listen to me you are shinobi of Konoha, no matter what we face. You will never falter, no matter the numbers, no matter the power of the enemy. You took an oath when you became shinobi to protect her and Fire Country. Now men who here will go back on that oath, who here will turn there back on Konoha. Who here will be a disgrace, to their families, to their fellow shinobi and to Konoha. Who here is thinking of leaving the battlefield, if you are then raise your hands so I can the see the traitors." This was by Shikaku in a very loud and commanding voice. As expected by him, no one raised their hands, infact all the shinobi around got to attention and began to yell.

"FOR KONOHA!"

"FOR KONOHA!"

"FOR KONOHA!"

"Now listen tomorrow we will face a very tough and daunting challenge. We will try, no will drive back the enemy out of their current positions. So prepare yourselves for battle and be there for your comrades at all times. We in Konoha don't leave comrades behind, to hell with the rules of shinobi, you will be there for your comrades. And if I find out someone wasn't I'll kill you myself." This was by Inoishi in a very dark tone of voice, many of the shinobi expected his voice to sound like this. Afterall he had lost his wife in a very horrific way very recently.

_Thoughts Inoishi:_

_"Ino my daughter, I'm sorry I'm not there with you at this time. I know you must be grieving like I am currently, but I'm a man and you are just child. I can bare with loss of your mother but can you Ino, can you be strong until I return to you. I hope you will not hate me for not being there for you my daughter, I hope you see that I'm doing this to protect you. You are all I have left Ino and will not let anything take you away from me. And this my promise to you my daughter I will make every single last Hyuga pay for what they have dont to us."_

_Thoughts Shikaku:_

_"Shikamaru, Yoshino I'm truly sorry I'm not there with you to protect you. I know you understand why I must do what I'm doing Yoshino but will Shikamaru understand why I had to leave. I hope he understands I'm doing this to protect him and all that he holds precious. I want my son to have a future, I want him to get married with a simple woman and gives many grand children. I ask Kami everyday to guide me safely to you, to not let me die, that I may see you again one day. I love you two with all my being, I promise I will not fail you, I will protect you, I will return to you."_

Back in Konoha:

Sarutobi was having one hell of time preparing Konoha for the worse that could happen. He had to deal with the constant complaints of the civilian population, about why Konoha was at war, why the Hyuga left, and why the Hyuga attacked council membrs. To say the least Sarutobi was having an internal crisis within Konoha, the civilian population, clan heads, and even the council itself. The council had proposed to Sarutobi that all Hyuga should be eradicated from the face of the earth. The council told him they were going to do this with either his help or with out his help they told him. To the council all Hyuga were evil and corrupted so they had to be killed off. Sarutobi would normally agree after what had happened but he feared what would happen if Naruto, Neji and Hinata were still alive. That they would face they same fate as the traitor Hyugas and for he knew if they were still alive they were going to have a hard to get accolomated with other people. Because word would surely spread about what the Hyuga were doing and had done. So that was Sarutobi's dilemma what to do, he did not want to spit on the face of Arashi, Hiashi and Hizashi. He already felt like he done so when the three children were lost.

Meanwhile later that day Shikamaru and Ino sat together on a bench in one of the many parks Konoha had to offer. They had been together at that the bench for hours now, they had been doing this for days now. Ino no longer had her mother but when she found out what had happened to Yoshino and Shikamaru. She went to the hospital and saught out Yoshino and began to spend time with her. Then eventually she opened up to Shikamaru and went to the park with and they would look at the clouds together for hours.

"My father had to leave and I don't know when he will be back." Shikamaru said this in a very low voice almost sad.

"Don't worry Shika I'm sure he will be back soon. My daddy had to go to and I don't when he will be back. I don't know why he left me, I wonder if he cares, does he not care mommy not here anymore."

"Don't be troublesome Ino your dad cares for you, he is only doing this to protect you."

"Shika..."

Eight year Time Skip:

Tsunade was opening a letter sent to her by Jiraiya, who had gone to help Konoha with war effort. She did not want him to go but he went because of reports saying the war was turning, Konoha was loosing.

_The Letter:_

_My dearest Tsunade I hope your doing well and that our family is going well too. How are you holding up, I promise I will return shortly, I think it might be time for our children to know who they are, and help there home. Shizune is doing very well too, she is leaading the medical effort, taking care of all the wounded. Something you should be here doing with us my love, but I promise we will not let that ailment beat us. You have to get better for our family, I don't what I would do with not having you around. You are the best medinin around, you will find out what is wrong with you, I promise it._

_As for the war, Konoha needs all the help it can get, Sarutobi is trying to make an alliance with Suna but I don't know if they will join the war. According to Shikaku, you know the guy from the deer clan. He tells me that Konoha started to loose ground about five months ago, when a new threat surfaced. As you know the reports of the Hyuga attacking Konoha forces and areas around Fire Country were proven to be true. They are not much of a threat these days, as far as we know their numbers are very small, they have lost alot. But from what Shikaku tells me is that the new threat are Hyugas aswell except they are altered, they have animalistic properties. They always attack in a group of ten and leave nothing behind, they are cannibals because every shinobi they have killed they have left nothing of them. And the survivors of these attacks have witnessed the cannibalism, I haven't fought or seen one of them yet. But they are a force to be reckon with, just last week they took over a hundered shinobi in River Country within seconds. Well enough of the war, I can tell you more about that in another letter_

_How are Naruto and Neji behaving? I hope they are not causing any problems, I still can't believe Naruto resents Neji to this day. And Hinata, she is following in your footsteps another Tsunade, but I worry for her. I know and have noticed she likes Naruto more then a brother, and the problems with him and Neji are killing her. Enough talk of that, I love you Tsunade, be safe, I will return to you soon._

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she began to fold the letter and put it near her heart. But she was caught off guard when she noticed Hinata standing in front of her. Hinata was looking at her with sad eyes but also with greta interest.

"Is tha-t a lett--er from f--ather?" She asked Tsunade, who at the same time was trying to wipe the tears from her face.

"Yes Hinata it is from your father, he is doing well, and plans to return soon."

"W-hat abo-ut my sister, I hope she is doing well."

"Yes your sister is doing well too."

"I'm glad."

"Where are Naruto and Neji, are they training?"

"Yes they are training, well Neji is, Naruto went to the the river again."

"Ok Hinata thank you, hmm, can you do me a favor can you go get them for me."

Hinata simply nodded and ran off to find Neji and Naruto.

_Flashback Hinata:_

_Hinata had been training with Naruto for hours, she was dead tired but Naruto was if he hadn't broken a sweat yet._

_"You tired Hinata-chan" said a rather over zealous Naruto. Who motioned at her to get up and keep training._

_"No off c-ourse not N-aruto-kun."_

_"Well then come on get up and traing with me with."_

_She got up and got into her Juken stance and faced Naruto and got into his Juken stance. They were now face to face and Naruto to smirking at her, and she was giving off a very faint smile. He charged at her and began to throw punches at her, she was very agile so she blocking them or dodging them. Naruto began to get frustrated at the fact that a tired Hinata was, keeping up with him._

_"Argh Hinata let me hit you."_

_"N-aruto-kun I can't I'm sorry."_

_Naruto then got even more frustrated and finally managed to land a hit but it was a very weak hit. And then she took then advantaged and grabbed him and threw him down but he grabbed her as he was going down, so she too came down with him. As they came down Hinata landed on top of Naruto, so now Hinata was blushing to no end. Her face right above Naruto's face, lips so clase to each other._

_**"Time to have fun, wouldn't you say so Hinata baby. Kyubi is going to have fun because I'm one sly fox, that is party animal."**_

_"Kyubi-kun?"_

_**"Don't worry baby, it we are just going to have fun, now relax and let me work. I'm sure you little lover boy over there is going to enjoy what we are about to do. Hehe, the funniest fox around strikes again."**_

_Hinata suddenly then felt her body go abit limp, she was still on top of Naruto. Naruto was growing abit restless and began to try to move Hinata of him. Hinata saw this and began to try to move but then noticed she couldn't move she had no control of her body. Hinata then felt her head become abit loose and it started to come closer to Naruto's._

_"What are you doing Hinata, get off me" screamed a rather annoyed Naruto._

_She was beyond blushing now and also scared naruto might get mad at her. And thats when it happened, he head came crashing on to Naruto's. Her lips were on Naruto's lips and she began to try to kiss him, her innerself was trying to stop this. But she couldn't stop it, she had no control of her body and she noticed Naruto began to kiss her back. She was shocked to say the least._

_**"Haha, looks like your little lover boy likes you too, he is not stopping out kiss."**_

_"Bad K-yubi-kun please stop this Naruto could still get mad."_

_**"Whatever baby, you know you love it. And this sexy and funny fox is having fun, but very well you damn party pooper."**_

_After the fox said that Hinata passed out while she was kissing Naruto. Reason being was she realized she was still kissing him and she had control of her body now._

Outside Jiraiya's House:

Hinata was still looking for Naruto and Neji but for all her hard she could not find them. She kept and kept looking until finally something caught her eye, she saw smoke coming from a nearby cliff. She quickly made handseals and activated her Byakugan and she was horrified at what she saw, Naruto and Neji were fighting. She then put a hand over her heart and began to cry, but she composed herself and ran to the house to warn Tsunade.

Naruto went flying against the side of the cliff where he and Neji were fighting. It was quickly apparent Neji had the upperhand over Naruto. Naruto quickly got charged Neji only to be sent flying again.

"I HATE YOU" screamed a very angry Naruto.

As the beaten Naruto began to get up again, he felt a very sharp pain in his eyes. And he put his hands over them, Neji seeing this was now worried. He never liked to fight Naruto, it usually was Naruto who forced to him to fight. And thats when Neji saw Naruto began to remove his hand, he was still in screaming in pain. Neji then took a step back when he saw the veins that show when a Byakugan is active now were covering most of Naruto's face. And the vein outlines were turning black but he could not see Naruto's eyes, they were closed. And then with a great scream from Naruto he opened his eyes.

Well thats it for this chapter I hope you guys liked. And sorry again for the long wait for a new chapter. And thanks for reading and any reviews.


End file.
